Natasha's Quotes
These are a list of some of the quotes made by Musical Ambition director, Natasha West. Season One Meeting The Students *(To Lena):What matters is that I saw your boyfriend upset looking like he was gonna hurt you. *(To Carly):I want to create a glee club. *(To Carly):Just think about it. I think it could be very beneficial to us! I mean you remember the success Will brought to this school 5 years ago! And we have an excellent group of kids and I think I could do it. Finding Recruits *(To Carly):As pleasing as that sounds, one student isn’t near enough. *(To Students):Hey, so today I’m gonna talk about the glee club auditions tomorrow. *(To Students):Do you see this? New Directions went to Chicago and won this. Do you know what type of honor that brings to this school? Your name will forever be remembered by this. And who says that we can’t win another trophy? We can if we work our butts off. But I can’t do it alone. You all have to want to do it. *(To Rose):Rose Winters, you have a gift. An tremendously wonderful gift. One that my glee club needs. *(To Charity):You were amazing. *(To Tyler):Tyler Collins welcome to my glee club. *(To Lena):I agree, Lena your voice is needed on the team. You’re in. *(To Tyler, Lena, Aayliah, and Charity):Well, seems like we got ourselves a glee club in production. We’re halfway there. Just Getting Started *(To Matt):Another dollar. *(To Matt):Us girls can swim too. *(To Rose):Oh really? *(To Yasmine)::Congrats Yasmine! You’re in. You were really amazing. *(To Heather):Are you ready? *(To Trent):Listen. This is my glee club. I run things around here. You don’t get to talk to me like you want to. I will kick you out and you will be gone. Get it? *(To Kristina):Kristina. You must be Katylen’s twin sister. *(To Josh):Well then Josh. Show us what you got. *(To Kate):Amelia was right. You’re as talented as she is. *(To Jane):Jane, if you honestly think that you’re gonna talk down to me, then you obviously still don’t know me. First of all, I nor anyone else forced any of the girls on your squad to join our team. They decided to join. And they have every right to do so. *(To Coach Tarver)::How about we do this? Let Trent do some simple plays and if he does good, he’s on. If not we won’t discuss this anymore. *(To Tyler):Did you want the basement? *(To Lia, Lucy, and Valerie):This is a glee club, okay? You’re gonna be in this with different types of people. So before you even think about auditioning, you might want to learn a thing or two about respect. *(To Jace):Because you were good. Jason, welcome to the team. *(To the glee club):Because the one thing that we all know that we have in common is music. And we have some type of ambition in life. It’s not the same but we all have one. And when you put it together you have Musical Ambition. Getting To Know One Another *(To the glee club):Before we get started I thought of a way to make this glee club better. *(To the glee club):Anyway,they’re just here to play music for the glee club. Nothing major. *(To Midnight Carnival):Why don’t you all perform a song for us. *(To Lia and Yasmine):Great, Lia. But that’s not the assignment. Yasmine, Lia;you both had good ideas but that’s not what I had in mind. *(To the glee club students):Glad you asked. Your assignment this week is to get to know one another. *(To Josh):Oh really? Josh what’s the name of the girl behind you? *(To Trent):Actually I do. You’re a deliquent that has no respect for anyone but yourself. You feel as if you don’t have to try to do anything. You’re mad at the world for no reason. You have a loving girlfriend that would do anything for you but after what I saw a few weeks ago, it’s clear you could care less. But you know what I also know? *(To the glee club students):Great job, guys. Category:Quotes